Turned Tables
by susies-fandom-wonders
Summary: Violet Sycamore used to be comforted by her papa whenever she had nightmares. Oh, how the tables have turned. (After the events of one of my fics - 'Survived '. You should read that first )


Violet woke to whimpering, which was a new experience for her. In Targent, everyone was tough, beaten and scarred. She hadn't ever heard whimpering or screaming, or even crying. Waking up to these new sounds concerned Violet to no end.

"Mum?" Violet waited after she whispered the name, hoping she would wake up and fix the problem. Soft breathing was her only response. The whimpering only grew louder. Violet reached for the lamp on the bedside table, flipping on the light. She blinked at the sudden light, then turned and saw her mother sleeping, using an arm to cushion her head. Her breathing was soft and even. She glanced over at the closed door.

Violet had insisted that Olivia slept with her. It was a new place, after all, and she had felt uneasy all throughout dinner with her father. Desmond's eyes had been puffy and bloodshot, and he had tried multiple times to start a conversation, only having it die out moments later. He was clearly still shaken -- Violet wasn't sure she'd ever understand how her father felt. She could remember faint, fuzzy pieces of the father she knew before -- this wasn't him. This wasn't who she remembered; she still couldn't wrap her head around everything that had happened. With the way things were playing out, she would almost rather stay with the professor and Luke. With them, she felt safe.

"Papa?" She finally called out, throwing the covers off her quietly before moving to the door. "Papa, 's that you?" She brushed a frizzy lock of hair from her face. She approached her father's door; the whimpers had turned to soft sobs. She hesitated before knocking on the door, clearing her throat. "Papa?" After a few moments with no answer, Violet pulled open the door. "Papa --?" She flicked on the light.

Desmond was tangled in blankets and sheets, his body twitching and moving restlessly. His mouth was pulled into a grimace, his breathing quick through his sobbing, tears escaping through his clenched eyes. Violet froze for a moment. Should she get mum? Should she get Raymond? Her papa was scared; he needed someone.

Instead of going and getting someone, she ended up moving closer to her father. She couldn't help it, she was curious. She reached out an arm.

"Papa --" Desmond shot up with a clipped cry, his eyes shooting open. Violet jumped back, bringing her outstretched arm to her chest as her heart leaped into her throat. Des looked over at her, his eyes still slightly hazy from sleep, but aware, alert. Panic flashed through his eyes for a moment before they calmed.

"Violet?" His voice was hoarse. "W-What --?" Violet stepped forward again.

"I'm sorry, I heard you crying, and I was… worried." Desmond blinked.

"Oh."

"Did you have a nightmare?" He looked away, his body shaking. Violet hesitated, then moved closer. "Did you, Papa? I get them all the time. It's… okay to have them." She wrung her hands together. "Should I get Mum?" Desmond gave a sharp exhale.

"Your Mum's not happy with me." Violet bit her lip.

"But she still… she still loves you, right?" Desmond hesitated, then nodded. "I'll go get Mum." He was silent when she turned and quickly left the room, moving to her mother's side and shaking her.

"Mum." Olivia stirred, then opened her eyes.

"What is it, dear?" She yawned.

"Mum, Papa had a nightmare." Olivia sat up then. "He was crying."

"Is he awake now?" Worry laced her voice.

"Yeah." She threw her legs over the bed, standing and moving towards Des's room. Violet followed close behind. Olivia moved to Des's side, sitting on the bed and grabbing one of his hands. Desmond was still trembling, tears streaming down his face.

"Are you okay, dear?" Desmond looked at his wife before shaking his head. Violet moved and sat on the bed next to her mother. "What was it about?"

"I… can't remember…." Desmond shook harder. "I… I can't…."

"It's okay. Just know that that wasn't real." Olivia cupped Des's face with a hand; he leaned into it. "Just breathe. That's it, Des. Just breathe."

Violet wasn't sure what to do; she'd never really encountered a situation where she needed to comfort someone. Olivia glanced at her.

"If you want, dear, you can go back to bed." Violet shook her head.

"I want to stay here." Her mother's lips turned up slightly before she turned back to Desmond.

"If you want, hon, we can sleep in here with you." Des hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Violet, can you turn off the light?"

"Yeah." Once the room was dark, Olivia slowly pushed Des down, then laid down beside him.

"Do you want to sleep in between us, Violet?"

"Sure." She wriggled between her parents, and Des reached over her to grasp one of Olivia's hands in his, fingers lacing. His other hand moved to stroke Violet's hair, and by the way Des noticeably relaxed, it seemed to help him more than it helped his daughter.

"Love you, Mum."

"Love you too, Violet."

"...Love you too, Papa."

"Love you too, my little flower."


End file.
